The aspects of the disclosed embodiment generally relate to shoe cleaners and, more particularly, to surface mount shoe cleaners.
When a person returns indoors or enters their automobile after walking through, for example, ice, snow, mud, dust, or other material, the presence of which is not desirable indoors, it is desirable to clean the footwear either just before entry or upon entry to make certain that the undesirable material is not carried into a house, or other area by the footwear.
Shoe cleaning devices which utilize brushes for cleaning the various aspects of a shoe are known. In general, such devices utilize brushes, which are either fixed or power driven. These conventional devices utilize several brushes which are located in different parts of the device to, for example, clean the bottom, sides and top of a shoe. These devices are rather bulky and cannot be placed in small areas or hidden from view.